


i fucking hate this

by Deadly_Strings



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Strings/pseuds/Deadly_Strings
Summary: you fuckers get to see my side





	i fucking hate this

During October on the fifth day at approximately 12:43 pm in PST, a uh..... thing was created. 

It had chaotic energy from the start. Mollasses, or Lassy as most called the 14-near-15 year old IdV player with probably imposter syndrome and about 3 mental issues, was eating an entire pack of saltine crackers with raised (albeit perfect) eyebrows as soon as the cursed accusation was thrown out. Mad Eyes, mr. stinky ass man himself, was appearing to be paired with Steven, he whom had the sweet pecs and ripped 8-pack, by none other than Naiby themself. The ordeal was seemingly joined in by Mango and JFK, and it was long before it became irreversible chaos. 

Lassy saw this all go down before seeing that they ended up somewhere in the far background, watching Mad Eyes confess his love to Steven every week, gagging every so often. They couldn't escape this torture, it was inevitable. It wasn't long before they were at someplace else, looking up to see not the home they've lived in for four years and the annoying flies that demanded death, but at some point, somehow at the same time, was witnessing Mad Eyes be killed twice, in two different ways. 

For the one that was being burned however, they took up a gallon of gasoline once they saw Stevan run after Dictator (whom was actually called Jean, and they're aware of this, they just like saying Dictator more) with glee and doused the burning corpse of mr. stinky baby powdered ass old man, hearing Burning Pile by Mother Mother play off in the back of their head. Oh, it felt good to help commit arson to the hunter that they weren't a fan of. 

Then suddenly, they were warped back home, lungs hurting from wheezing too hard, back hurting from mimicking a shrimp due to having to do school work (like they were supposed to be working on), and the heat barely cooking them because the fan wasn't facing them. THey realized they were at home and it wasn't them reading countless AndLuc fanfictions at 1 in the morning, they took this chance to tell one of their dears to not join in on this hell but it was already too late. 

There was about half an hour of silence afterwards, listening to many foreign language songs and a few they did know and request, before being warped back to a familiar area, though it shouldn't be familiar. Whatever, they cracked this knuckles and their neck, and their jaw if they could while ignoring the slightly throbbing back pain before coming it to expect Mad Eyes being murdered once more of simple one sided love and one sided hatred it seemed, but they gagged at the sight of what was going on. I refuse to type of what happened due to it already being typed and published by the respective author, though afterwards after seeing Mad Eyes got with Dictator, the only other known person to ship at least AndLuc and listen to Mother Mother, the chaotic reality was ripped away and Lassy was back to discord, cracking their knuckles again and began typing this accursed tale from their point of view in all of this with Innocent Sorrow and Aspiring Fires (by Romix and Mother Mother respectively) powering them through, however broken this story is. 

what in the sweet lord did I really type, and who in the fuck do you italics on this site-


End file.
